From the inside
by account permanently out of use
Summary: Well I suck at songfics, and this is my first beyblade fic too, Lubena, my OC features in this and it has a suicidal Kai in it...read on...if you dare....


A/N: I don't own Beyblade, otherwise I'd have Kai go around naked on a pony. Ergo, I don't own it, Hudson soft apparently does… Also, I suck at songfics, and also, I'm more talented at Shadow hearts fanfics…You'll know what this is about by reading it.

FROM THE INSIDE- 

Kai wandered around the streets in the rain. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. All he was capable of thinking was, Biovolt lay in his hands. Voltaire was dead, and he now owned the corporation. He didn't know how to take it, he didn't know how to explain this mess he had gotten landed in to his friends. He had wished his childhood friend Lubena was still there for him, but she escaped the abbey long before he did, after he had nearly killed her.

__

(I don't know who to trust, no surprise.)Everyone feels so far away from me.( Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies.)

Thunder boomed overhead. His past never stopped lingering in his mind, watching his friends, the 'weak' ones being carted off and sold to be child prostitutes. He always wished he could've been able to make a difference back then, but every time he showed an emotion, Boris had beaten him mercilessly and threatened to put him up for sale with his friends. Eventually he decided that he was to be a loner, so no one he would care about be hurt. But then Tyson, and the rest of the Blade breakers had warmed him inside. He wanted to laugh, to talk about childish things as they did, hang out for fun, chase girls…all those things teenagers do. Only he was afraid. So there he was, CEO of Biovolt and there he was, walking down the streets in the pouring rain. Where could he go now? He couldn't go home, he would be expected to run the business. So where? Anywhere he could go. So he walked and walked until he came to a large set of doors. Tyson's house. Should he knock? He heard Ray's voice as some music began to play.

__

Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit, every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet.(I'll) All I ever think about is this all the tiring times between, and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me.(/I'll)

"They're having a party I can't go there, not now, I cant go…" Kai shook the water from his ever drenching bangs and put his hand up to the door. "No." He turned around, "I need no help, I'll go home and face it alone, like I always did." He walked back to the creepy mansion where he lived for his whole life. Every step was laced with the painful memories of his youth.

' "No, please, I'll win next time!" Yuji tried to retaliate but he couldn't get out of the vice like grip of the guards. Boris smirked, "Take him to my quarters, I'll sort him out."' Kai bit his lip. ' Lubena, his best friend sat on her bed sobbing as the brainwashing wore off. "Kai, I've killed somebody…oh Kai help me…." Kai snorted, "Get a grip woman." Lubena choked up with tears, "We're children Kai! We're only twelve!" Kai laughed, "So?" Lubena looked at her feet, "Kai, I, I love you.." Kai's face darkened, he lost control of his body and watched himself launch his beyblade at her chest, he watched as it marred the skin causing her blood to pour out of the wound. "I hope you die for that bitch." With that Kai left his closest friend for dead.' He hated himself from that day on, swore never to get close to anybody, he never wanted to hurt the people he loved. That's why he was always cold, and uncaring.

__

Take everything from the inside and just throw it all away. Cuz I swear for the last time, I won't trust my self with you.

The doors swung open and Kai entered. He walked up the stairs and went into his room. He collapsed on the bed and looked at the canopy of his four poster bed. There was so much to be done, laughing, crying, screaming, caring for people again. But what of Biovolt, should he sell it? Should he take over and revamp it to being legal? What could he do, it was a thorn in his side. What about the abbey, should it be shut down? There was so many questions holding him down. And he wanted to cry, not for his grandfather, or was it for his grandfather, he couldn't make sense, fatigue numbed his logic, he need some rest. He felt so tense at the moment, there was too much memories and plans and decisions of the future to be made, and he was hungry, what could he do? He was all alone in the world, and he couldn't help himself out of this pit in his stomach. Or could he?

__

(Tension is building inside steadily.) Everyone feels so far away from me.(Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me.)

He grasped the bottle of pills in his hand. He was all alone, and this place was so big he wouldn't be found for days. By then he'd be dead. He paused, maybe he should write a note to his friends. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled a suicide note down. He grasped the bottle again and unscrewed the lid. "parting is such sweet sorrow..." Kai said sarcastically and he put the bottle to his lips and prepared to down the phial. 

__

Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit, every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet.(I'll) All I ever think about is this all the tiring times between, and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me.(/I'll)

"Lady Dranzer get it!" A girls voice boomed from the doorway. He felt the air heat up as the beyblade passed and knocked the bottle out of his grasp. "What the hell d'ya think you're at Hiwatari!?" It was Lubena.

__

Take everything from the inside and just throw it all away. Cuz I swear for the last time, I won't trust my self with you. I won't waste myself on you, you, you. Waste myself on you, you, you.

"Leave me to die in peace Moon." Kai hissed picking up the bottle again, "I can't take anymore." Lubena ran over to him and punched him in the face. "So you're takin the easy way out Kai? I thought better of you, I could've let myself bleed to death all those years ago, but I didn't, because I had something to fight for! Voltaire's dead, you can now make that difference you wanted to make when we were kids, can't you see?"

"I…" Kai was stunned, as Lubena looked him in the eyes and sighed.

__

I'll……

"I think you're right, thanks." Kai said putting down the bottle, "But, inside it's like, like……"

"Let it out onto me Kai, I'll be here for you while you need me." Lubena cupped Kai's chin with her pale, delicate hand. A singe tear fell from Kai's eye, then another and then another, soon Kai held onto Lubena sobbing as all the emotions and fears and needs came out into the open. The blade breakers ran into the room to find Kai on the floor in the arms of a mysterious Red haired girl crying. They went over to them and held onto Kai to let him know, whatever had happened to him, they were there for him till the end.

__

Take everything from the inside and just throw it all away. Cuz I swear for the last time, I won't trust my self with you. Everything from the inside and just throw it all away. Cuz I swear for the last time, I won't trust my self with you, you, you. 

Several months later….

Kai , Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Lubena went to Ray's old village to pick up Lubena's friends, and the white tigers to go on vacation to Moscow, simply to blow the crap out of the newly closed abbey. As Ray and the others went to find the with tigers and the rest of Lubena's team, Kai and Lubena sat on a bench. Kai turned and faced Lubena. Lubena tilted her head to face him slightly as he cleared his throat. "Lu? Uhm, I want to thank you."

Lubena smiled, "You don't need to, my motives were kinda self centred." Kai smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon Lu, let's meet up with the rest and get our revenge on Boris!"

"Yeah!" Lubena shouted grabbing Kai's hand and running off dragging him down the street complaining about his arm being ripped out of it's socket. "CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

"Lubena!"

The end.


End file.
